A Moonlit Summer's Night
by smeadow
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel enjoy their summer night together as they strip from their titles as butler and earl, instead showing each other their devotions by taking on their true roles as demon and prey. SebaCiel. Rated M for a reason. Contains underage sex. Don't like, don't read.


The open window blew in cold, yet refreshing summer air into the office, causing goosebumps to form all over Ciel's exposed body. The moon stood high up on the night sky, clear and visible from the window. The dim, almost metallic lighting caused by the moon was the only thing illuminating the otherwise dark room.

One finger begins to trace Ciel's back, circling around in a teasing motion. The hair-raising touch causes a small shiver to run down his spine.

''What is it you want, my _Lord_?'' Sebastian purrs over the boy's silky skin, baring his teeth with a vague smirk forming on his lips.

Of course, the cunning demon knew all too well what his little Lord wanted. But what fun would it be without teasing? Oh, but it wasn't just teasing, was it? Their nightly game had just begun.

''Se… S-Sebastian~'' Ciel breathes out, a small gasp escaping his lips as the demon's sharp teeth slowly sinks into his skin. He closes his already half lit eyes, only to fling wide open as he's suddenly pressed against the cold wall.

''Sebastian!'' Ciel gasps, eyes wide as he glances over his shoulder with a small tilt of his head. His glowing, mismatched eyes locks with Sebastian's, eyebrows creased together in a hint of slight annoyance.

''W-What do you think you're doing?'' Ciel snaps. His voice is low, but rough.

''My apologies, young Master.'' Sebastian purrs, pinning the boy's wrists together over his head with a tiny smirk. ''I just simply cannot help myself.''

''Bloody demon.'' Ciel spats, gritting his teeth as said demon presses his body against him, completely closing the space between them.

A small, playful smirk forms on Ciel's lips as he begins to grind against Sebastian, chuckling as he can practically feel the already hard erection twitch in response.

''Sebastiaaan~'' Ciel moans in a low, almost pleading voice.

The demon's lips turns upwards into a sly smirk as the desperate plead makes its way to his ears, and he swore he had never heard anything as alluring before. He tangles the boy's slate hair between his naked fingers, playing with the silky strands.

''Yes, my lord?'' Sebastian coos, voice velvety deep. He gently pulls at the boy's hair, making his glowing eyes look straight up at him. ''Is something troubling you?''

Ciel can't do anything but to stare up at the demon's red eyes, moaning softly at the demon's teasing, yet seductive tenor. He lets out a shaky breath before he opens his mouth to speak up.

''S-stop playing around, Sebastian!'' Ciel demands, his voice uneven and shaky from his vast arousal. ''Please, just fuck me.''

Sebastian chuckles as a wide smirk appears across his lips. Oh, how he absolutely treasured teasing his fragile, delicate Master.

''Oh? Is that what you want, my Lord?'' Sebastian teases, sliding his hands from the boy's hair, all the way down to his naked, soft hips.

Ciel grits his teeth in resentment. He was in no mood for games, especially not after a long, busy day. What he was in mood for was a quick, but thorough fucking.

"You heard me, demon! Now fuck me!" Ciel demands, no longer caring about manners, nor the fact that he was showing the demon a side he would never ever show to anyone else.

Sebastian was aware of that fact, and of course, it was a delightful offer. The little lord was all his, and will continue to be until the day their contract ceases to exist.

Sebastian hums, pretending to be mulling the idea over in his head.

''I suppose I could, yes.'' He finally says, chuckling at the submissiveness in the boy's begging eyes.

''However, you have been rather difficult today.'' He smirks. ''I do not think I can grant a naughty little boy like you such pleasure.''

''Why you-''

Sebastian places one hand over Ciel's mouth, shutting him up before he could speak any further. Ciel lets out a muffled grunt under the hand, unable to finish the insult he was about to spit.

''Would you like to finish that sentence, my Lord?'' Sebastian taunts, narrowing his eyes.

Ciel ignores him as he desperately tries to shake his head away, hoping to be able to turn around and give the demon a good slap.

''Young Master.'' Sebastian warns in a no longer soft, but resolute tone. ''I might as well punish you for being so unprofessional, and _improper_.''

Sebastian lays extra tone to the last word, almost to mock the position Ciel is in. He was after all fully naked in front of his butler, and what noble would voluntarily put himself in such a humiliating state?

In Ciel's mind, he wasn't standing in front of his butler, but his demon, someone who might just be as twisted as himself. The high society wasn't looking, not even Her Majesty the Queen. He was now disconnected from reality, even humanity. He was merely obscuring his true self as the demon's victim, the one who sold his sold to the devil and now submits to his non existent future.

With a sigh, Sebastian removes his hand from Ciel's mouth.

''What nonsense are you speaking of, demon?'' Ciel retorts. He averts his eyes as an obvious smirk lays across his lips. Of course, he knew very well what Sebastian was talking about.

Sebastian's red eyes fades into a bright fuchsia shade as he turns the boy around, now able to take in each and every detail of the boy's pretty features.

Ciel stares into Sebastian's eyes, caught off guard by the inferno in his eyes.

''You've been provoking me, teasing me throughout this whole day. Did you not think I saw the eyes you gave me during your business meeting?''

Sebastian pauses, running his thumb over the open, welcoming mouth.

''The way you looked at me, with such begging, desperate eyes...'' Sebastian chuckles, pressing a finger over the boy's pink lips before he's able to utter anything from his little mouth. ''Now, did you really think you could get away with such behavior?'' He adds.

Without much warning, he grasps Ciel's erection. The boy closes his eyes, a small yelp escaping his already open mouth at the sudden pleasure.

One side of Sebastian's mouth twists upwards into a cunning smirk as he runs his thumb over the slit.

''You even humiliated me in front of those men, smirking like a little brat.'' Sebastian growls, but despite his rough voice, he smiles.

Ciel chuckles at the memory, glaring at Sebastian with a mixture of furious anger and lust.

''Well, you deserved it.'' Ciel spats, a hint of a self-satisfied smirk playing across his small, pink lips. He wasn't afraid of the demon, not even in the least.

Ciel knew exactly what he was doing when he provoked his demon, watching him lose the butler title and slowly take on the alluring role as the demon, _his_ demon. It was pure bliss in Ciel's eyes, and it was what he yearned the most.

''You're my butler, my demon, my pawn. I may treat you in the way I see fit.'' Ciel adds, matter-of-factly.

With that, Sebastian turns Ciel around again, pressing the front of his frail body against the wall. He nudges his finger over the boy's puckered opening, just barely pressing it inside.

''My Lord, I suggest you watch what you say.'' Sebastian warns in a taut, rough voice, no longer honeyed into dulcet tones.

Ciel bites down on his lip as he feels the finger slowly press at his opening, knowing that he has to provoke the demon just a tiny bit further until he'll truly get what he wants.

The boy glances back over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes with a challenging smirk.

''Or what, _demon_?'' Ciel teases. ''Are you going to cry like a wuss?''

Sebastian smirks, pressing his dry finger inside the boy.

A high-pitched cry slips past Ciel's lips from the sudden pain, his smugness now gone. The pain suddenly ebbs into pleasure as the demon's finger nudges his prostate, causing him to let out a weak moan.

'' _Or_ , I might have to punish you, my Lord.'' Sebastian threatens, adding a second finger into the tightness, pushing them in as far as he can. ''Are you perhaps valiant enough to play such dangerous games with a demon?''

''Hnng, S-Sebastian!'' Ciel cries out, gritting his teeth at the pain. He glances over his shoulder, staring into the demon's glowing eyes.

 _Oh, what bliss._ Ciel thought.

''My sweet, sweet deviant little Lord.'' Sebastian softly whispers as he leans forward, trailing kisses down the exposed neck.

Ciel groans, baring his neck to the demon as he desperately claws his fingers against the wall. The finger continues to press against his spot, turning the pain into pleasure.

All of a sudden, Sebastian pulls his two fingers out of the boy. A confused whimper escapes Ciel's lips, glancing over his shoulder to see what the demon was up to. As he glances back, Sebastian pulls him up in his arm.

Ciel yelps, quirking an eyebrow as the demon bends him over the office desk. Ciel doesn't object, only letting his arms rest lazily on the desk.

''Pervert.'' Ciel teases, glancing back at the demon. ''Was the wall not good enough?''

''Oh, but it was.'' Sebastian bluntly says with a barely hidden smirk.

''I suppose I just simply prefer you bent over this desk..'' Sebastian states with a soft purr, his lips twisting upwards into an almost dark, devilish smirk as he reaches his hands up to remove his tie.

''Pervert.'' Ciel repeats, watching as his demon slowly begins to tug at his tie, pulling it off in a swift motion. He blushes, barely visible in the dim lighting.

Sebastian nods with a light chuckle, unable to disagree with the statement. He rolls up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, his tailcoat long lost gone somewhere in the dark room. He pulls the boy's arms behind his back, pinning the wrists together.

''My, what a lewd display you've put up, young Master.'' Sebastian teases, eyeing the boy up and down as he easily ties the wrists together with the tie.

''And whose fault do you reckon that is?'' Ciel retorts, slightly tugging at his now restrained wrists. ''My?''

''No, I do suppose it's my fault.'' Sebastian answers in a calm voice. He emits a small chuckle as he watches the boy's weak struggle, knowing that it's a simple act as to hide his embarrassment from secretly enjoying being tied up. Sebastian had after all become acquainted with each and every little secrets his young Master held private.

''However…'' Sebastian begins, cocking an eyebrow as his lips curls into a small smirk. ''..You cannot blame me for the lewdness, can you?''

''Do shut up.'' Ciel huffs in annoyance, averting his eyes to the much darker parts of the room.

''Hm..'' Sebastian hums, eyeing his prey. ''I suppose the young Master is ready to receive his punishment?''

Ciel returns his attention back to the demon, frowning.

''What? I never agreed to any punishment. Now, get on with what you're supposed to do.'' He demands.

''It is my duty as your butler to make sure you learn how to act as a proper young man, and not as a spoiled, improper child.'' Sebastian insists, his tone filled with pure mockery.

Ciel emits a low growl from his chest, one of his eyebrows twitching upwards.

''Are you trying to insult me, demon? That's _not_ how a butler should behave towards his Master.'' Ciel scolds.

''Oh no, I'm simply stating the truth.'' Sebastian smiles, grabbing the boy's hips to pull him closer.

''Bloody demon, why don't you go make yourself useful for once?'' Ciel chuckles, but despite his bold move he carefully glances over his shoulder, immediately noticing the darkening, almost predatory change in the demon's glowing fuchsia irises.

The boy's eyes widens as the demon raises his hand, smacking one of his buttocks. He jolts forward with a surprised gasp, the papers crumbling beneath him. The stinging, but undeniably arousing and pleasurable sensation makes him bite hard into his bottom lip as to prevent himself from letting any moans slip through.

''Sebastian!'' Ciel cries out, now reminded of his almost throbbing erection, begging to be touched.

''Yes, my Lord?'' Sebastian purrs, eyeing the boy with a wry smile twisted on his sinful lips.

''S-Stop it this.. _Ah_ -'' Ciel is cut off, jolting forward for a second time as the demon smacks him. ''..Instant!'' He adds.

Sebastian grins, ignoring the boy as he moves his hand to the other buttock. He knew that if the boy truly wanted him to stop, he'd order him to. Yet nothing escapes his lips, but soft whimpers and groans as Sebastian continues to smack his little rump.

A dark chuckle emits from the back of the demon's throat as the boy suddenly cries out in a tiny, but audible moan.

''Oh, what was that?'' Sebastian teases with a slight raise of his eyebrows, gently squeezing both buttocks with his hands. ''Is the young Master perhaps enjoying this?''

''T-That's not it!'' Ciel stutters in defense, averting his eyes from the demon's almost piercing gaze.

''No?'' Sebastian frowns, narrowing his eyes with a smirk. ''Come now, my little Lord. Tell me.''

Ciel glances back at the demon, a sheepish smile forming on his lips.

''I...'' He begins, interrupted by yet another smack. ''..Don't stop.'' He adds with a low moan, his face flushing into a bright pink shade.

''I wouldn't be able to, even if you would order me not to.'' Sebastian admits with a tiny smirk, smacking both of the boy's buttocks.

''Y-You'd violate my orders?'' Ciel asks, unable to keep his voice steady as Sebastian continues to smack him; his thoughts now occupied by the stinging, almost burning sensation on his buttocks.

''Perhaps.'' Sebastian teases. He chuckles at the sudden change in the boy's eyes, watching the contracted eye slightly flicker.

''That's against the contract, stupid demon.'' Ciel spats, an angry frown apparent on his face.

''You needn't inform me, young Master. I'm quite aware.'' Sebastian smugly replies.

Ciel grits his teeth, ready to speak but is interrupted by a much harder, firmer spanking, causing him to let out an abrupt yelp. The pleasurable pain slowly fades into slight agony as the demon behind him continuously smacks him, making both of his bare buttocks burning red. A series of pitiful whimpers and laments slips through his clenched teeth, but he doesn't surrender just yet.

Sebastian never lets go of the gaze he holds on Ciel, observing all changes of expression on his face. The thrill of hearing his beautiful whimpers goes directly to his almost painful erection, knowing that he won't go easy once he's buried deep inside the boy.

''S-Sebastian, that's enough.'' Ciel finally pleads, tears forming in his eyes as he glances back at Sebastian.

Ciel surrenders, completely submitting underneath the roaring beast. He was now taking on the role as the demon's prey, the Earl of Phantomhive no longer present.

''Then, have you learned your lesson?'' Sebastian asks with a hopeful tilt of his eyebrow, stopping his actions as he meets the boy's watery eyes.

Ciel's smiles sheepishly, sighing out in defeat.

''Y-Yes.'' He answers in a weak whisper.

The demon stares down at his prey with a smirk, fully content with the success of his punishment.

''Good boy.'' Sebastian purrs, leaning forward to lap up the tear falling down the flushed cheek. ''I do believe you've earned some pleasure.''

Sebastian reaches both of his hands down to his trousers, slowly unbuttoning them. He pulls out his almost throbbing erection, letting his trousers hang loosely around his hips.

Ciel moans, the arousal flowing through his whole body as the demon leans over him, the hot, thick length pressing against one of his abused buttocks.

''Do you want it, my Lord?'' Sebastian teases, knowing all too well how desperate the boy now was. He grabs the base of his cock, merely letting it slide back and forth over the twitching opening.

''Yeees~'' Ciel moans, pushing his hips back for further friction.

Sebastian chuckles, grabbing the boy's hips to hold him steady. Despite how awfully hard he was, he swore he could continue to tease the boy all night, until the beams of the early sunrise would peek through the horizon.

''Patience.'' Sebastian purrs, smirking at the now annoyed expression sprawled over the boy's face.

''I do not have any patience left!'' Ciel blurts. His eyes softens as he looks up at the demon. ''Please! I cannot wait any longer..''

The plead sends a slight shiver to run down the demon's spine, making him want to roughly push his length into the boy and watch him squirm on the desk. But he doesn't, not just yet. Instead, he reaches one hand forward, pushing his fingers into the boy's hot, wet mouth.

Ciel frowns, but happily sucks on the fingers, humming softly as a tiny moan escapes his parted lips.

The sight makes Sebastian grunt with lust, pulling back his now coated fingers almost instantly. He moves the wet fingers down to the boy's opening, yet again probing his fingers inside the tightness, this time in a much gentler way.

''Ahh-'' Ciel moans.

Sebastian twists his fingers around, scissoring them all in a while. He doesn't make any attempt to search for the prostate, only to make sure he leaves the boy stretched and wide so that he can soon bury himself deep inside the tightness.

After mere seconds, Sebastian removes his fingers, instantly replacing it with his now almost leaking erection.

''How absolutely delicate you look, young Master.'' Sebastian purrs, slowly pushing his head inside the boy's wide, welcoming opening. ''All ready for me to take.''

Ciel whimpers as he feels the head of Sebastian's warm cock slowly enter him, the sensation making it hard for him to keep his breathing intact.

The demon behind him moans lowly in his throat, hardening his grip around Ciel's small hips.

Ciel opens his mouth to speak, only to let out a tiny moan as the cock pushes deep within him, filling him to the brim. He lifts one of his legs up on the desk, moaning in approval as the demon takes a hold of it, the other hand still placed around his hip.

''Oh fuck me, Sebastian.'' Ciel purrs in a tiny moan, pushing his hips back.

Sebastian obliges with a small grunt. He slowly pulls out of the boy, only to slam right into him again, instantly picking up a good pace.

Ciel opens his mouth at the pleasure, closing his eyes as the cock finally nudges right onto his spot. A trail of drool runs down his parted lips, the sight causing an insane rush of arousal flow down right to the demon's cock. Sebastian runs the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, his gaze set on the boy as if he were a sinful dessert, ready to be devoured.

''S-Seba...stian!'' Ciel manages to moan, his voice ragged from being rocked back and worth on the desk.

''Yes, chant my name, my Lord.'' Sebastian coaxes, hardening the grip around the boy as he pounds into him. ''Let me hear your voice.''

''Sebastian!'' Ciel wails. ''Sebastian! S-Sebastian! Sebastiaan!''

Just as Ciel thought he couldn't receive any more pleasure, the demon reaches his hand to his front, grasping the small cock in his hand. Ciel moans as the well awaited pleasure from being touched washes over him, knowing that he won't last for long under the demon's touch.

''Seba...stian!'' Ciel pants. ''H-Harder!''

The desk slightly creaks as Sebastian begins to pound mercilessly into the boy. The hard, firm motion sends them both into ultimate ecstasy, filling the cold room with the lustful sound of skin slapping against skin, their moans and pants almost echoing throughout the office.

The demon leans forward, pressing his lips onto Ciel's now heated neck. He bares his teeth, letting them sink into the silky skin as he marks the boy as his.

Ciel moans, unable to think clearly from the overwhelming pleasure.

''Se-Sebast...ian.'' Ciel pants, his heart beating hard in his chest as he can feel the almost burning pit in his stomach, reminding himself that he's close.

''Mine.'' Sebastian growls against the boy's neck, feeling himself coming to a close as well as he pierces the skin, drawing blood.

With a long, high-pitched moan, Ciel comes all over Sebastian's hand, the euphoria making him unaware of the pain, nor the blood running down his neck.

Sebastian growls lowly in his throat. The taste of the boy's blood sends him straight to his climax, spending deep inside the boy with a grunt. He straightens himself upright as he pulls out of the boy, watching as slow trails of semen runs down Ciel's thigh.

''Ah, what a lovely sight.'' Sebastian sighs as he runs his contracted hand over the boy's red, abused buttock. He licks his lips, reminded of the exquisite blood taste in his mouth.

Ciel lets out a tiny moan from the aftershock of his orgasm, his eyes hazy with exhaustion.

''S-Shut up.'' Ciel manages to breathe out, lazily glancing up at the the demon's now calm, red eyes, no longer glowing in the intense fuchsia shade.

''Hush now.'' Sebastian coos, tucking himself back inside his trousers. With a gentle smile, he removes the restraints around Ciel's wrists.

Ciel lets out a content sigh. He stretches his arms out on the desk, but makes no attempt to get up from it.

''My Lord, shall I carry you to bed?'' Sebastian calmly asks.

''No.'' Ciel bluntly replies, noticing the lines of worry in Sebastian's face as he glances back at him. He sighs, averting his eyes to the window. The moon is no longer visible, only the small but bright, twinkling stars.

''Let's stay here for a while..'' Ciel whispers, eyes set on the night sky as he speaks. ''I'd like to see the sunrise.''

''I'm afraid the sun isn't going to come up anytime soon..'' Sebastian begins, following the boy's gaze to the window. He looks up at the visible stars as a cold breeze runs through his damp hair.

''Besides, I cannot let you stay up that late.'' Sebastian informs him, eyes falling back to the exhausted boy.

 _And the butler is back,_ Ciel thought.

The boy lets out yet another sigh, this time a much longer one as he slightly pulls himself up from the desk.

''Sebastian, that's an order.'' Ciel says, pulling as much effort as he can into his demand. His purple, contracted eye flickers as he meets the demon's gaze.

Of course, Sebastian couldn't do anything but oblige.

''Yes, my Lord.''


End file.
